Le Dragonaire
by TheSilentTongue
Summary: Young Keiko, born and raised by the Champion of Johto.


Chapter One

An Unexpected Visitor.

"Come on, Gale. We are going to be late!" Latias exclaimed as the pair of Pokemon flew through the sky towards the Stadium.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Gale replied, "You have to remember that I'm not as fast as you are." The Dragonite tried with all of his might but, despite his efforts, could not catch up to his lover. The two were headed to watch the weekly matches at the Stadium between the top 10 fighters.

Latias slowed down a bit to let Gale catch up. He looked at her with a loving smile as he finally was at his lovers side and they continued together.

"Who do you think we will meet this time?" she pondered aloud.

"Not sure. Do you think Silver will be there?"

"He is always there, Gale." With a grin, Latias peered at the Dragonite just before they arrived at the Stadium. The crowd was already starting to get wild when the couple reached their spots. The announcers started the matches shortly after their arrival and, as always, the crowd wasn't displeased with the action between the fighters. The best part about the whole event was that no one ever did it just to fight, but to prove skill, power, and stamina. Strategy was key for events like this, especially when common fighters were against the supreme, legendary fighters. The crowd rooted for both sides equally for every match, knowing that even the underdog could take the victory.

Once these events were over, Latias and Gale set out to find some of their friends. Scorch, Lord Rayquaza, Darkrai, and Feudal being some of the Pokemon. Silver, Lyra, and Ryan being some of the trainers. With Latias' psychic abilities, it allowed her to talk to both human and Pokemon alike. But as they two made their way through the crowd, Gale overheard a voice calling for him.

"Woah! A Dragonite!" A mysterious man walked up to the couple as they turned around to see who belonged to that voice.

"Is that...," Gale murmured to Latias in complete shock and amazement.

"Champion Lance." Latias whispered under her breath, just barely audible for the champion to hear.

"In the flesh, oh beautiful one," he answered with a smile. "Who might this charming dragon be?" He looked at Gale with amazement for obvious reasons. This champion has always had a thing for the Dragonite evolutionary chain.

"This is Gale, my significant other. And may I add he puts up quite the fight," she gloats to the red haired man.

"You two are together?!" Lance was unable to contain his admiration of the couple. "That's amazing! Oh, just imagine the egg possibilities! The strength in your children would be phenomenal!"

"May I remind you that he is not a Lugia, Lance. There is no possible way for that to happen. But if it could, I guess you would be right," Latias responded as she looked at her lover with an assuring smile. Lance could see the love between the two and clasped his hands together.

"I could make it possible!" He spoke with such confidence that Latias couldn't help but to give him a look that told him to continue with his theory. "I have research labs with top scientists who are capable of anything. Maybe if I can get a DNA sample from both of you, I could create a serum to allow you to carry. It could be risky, but we would keep a close eye on the both of you and also develop anti-serums to counteract any problems that might occur. Would you be interested?"

Latias blinked, as well as her other, as this never crossed their mind before. She glanced at her lover and asked through her powers if he would want a child. With a nod, she looked at the overly excited red haired champion and replied, "I will give it thought and keep you in touch."

"Excellent! I will be in Johto for a while so you can reach me there!" He walked up and hugged both the dragons before departing with a smile. "Take care, you two!"

"Latias, I would love to have a child with you, but is it worth it?" Gale couldn't help but to feel uneasy about this amazing situation. They did not talk the entire flight home, but he couldn't contain his worry for his lover. "What if it doesn't work? Could you lose your life?"

"Now, Gale," she spoke in a soft, loving tone, "I have no said yes, but I have not said no. We will think of all the questions and then meet with him when the time is right."

"I suppose." His wore his worry like a new coat of scales. He pulled his lover into a tight embrace and whispered softly into her ear, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, love," Latias purred, "I won't go through with it if there is a high chance of my life being lost."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
